Brownies
by Bailadora
Summary: Think of all the dirty, naughty, fun things you could do with brownie batter. Now add Harry and Hermione.


This was co-written with my good friend hatakeumino. Mmmm… brownies…

Disclaimer: If we owned Harry Potter there would be a ton more sex. Oh, and she wants me to tell you that Snape would be hers.

"There's my girl," Harry said with a smile as he entered the kitchen of the flat that he shared with Ron and Hermione.

Hermione was standing at the counter, a white apron covering her petite frame. Her hair was pulled back into a messy ponytail. She was stirring something in a ceramic bowl and reading a cookbook at the same time. When she turned to face Harry, he noticed a line of flour was smeared across her cheek. She smiled and went back to the bowl.

Harry walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. He buried his head in her mane of bushy brown hair and the scent of her flowery shampoo filled his nose. Hermione always supplied for each of his senses. He loved how her body fit so perfectly into his and how she sighed when he brushed his lips against her ear. And her curvy body wasn't hard on the eyes, either.

"Mmm… What are you making?" Harry breathed in deeply.

"Brownies," Hermione said simply. She made on last revolution with the spoon and turned to face him. "And _you_ can't have any," she playfully added, pointing the spoon at Harry and splattering him with batter.

Harry dropped his arms from her waist and took a step back, pretending to be hurt. "Ouch, honey, that's deep. And I _really _want some."

"Nope."

"I'll do _anything_," he pleaded.

Hermione just shook her head.

After a few seconds of intense staring, she dipped her finger into the bowl. When she brought it back out, it dripped with the sticky chocolate. She slowly raised her finger to her mouth and sucked off all the batter with a teasing sparkle in her brown eyes. Harry could tell that she savored the chocolate almost as much as the look of envy in his eyes.

"That wasn't very nice," Harry said in a low whisper.

"What are you gonna do about it?" she asked in an equally low voice after her still slightly brown finger emerged form between her lips.

She put her finger back in the bowl and come out with another glob of chocolate; this time she extended her hand towards Harry. Right before it reached his waiting lips she angled it back towards her own. Harry leaned into her but when he was just inches from her face, she popped her finger back into her own mouth.

"That _really_ wasn't nice."

Hermione shrugged and bolted for the stairs. Harry let her take three quick steps before he easily took one and caught up with her, gathering her up in his arms. She squirmed for a moment and then fell limp, giggling.

Harry turned Hermione around to face him. He gazed into her eyes and she smiled. Then she closed the gap between them with a playful kiss. Harry parted his lips as Hermione leaned back onto the kitchen table, pulling Harry down with her. She tasted of chocolate, he noticed, as their kiss became more passionate. She ran her long, delicate fingers through his raven hair. As he began to slip his hands under her shirt, he heard movement in the doorway.

Harry lifted his lips from Hermione's, who whimpered quietly, and looked over to see Ron rolling his eyes, at which Harry returned his attention to Hermione.

Ron groaned. "_Why_ do I _always_ walk in on you two?"

"'Cause you're a bloody pervert?" Hermione suggested from under Harry.

Ron smirked. "It's not like I do it on purpose. If you guys didn't have to shag in every freaking room in this place…" He grimaced slightly. "I'll be going now." He pointed over his shoulder and Harry beckoned with his hands for Ron to hurry up.

As soon as Ron was gone, Harry turned back to the beautiful woman lying beneath him. They looked into each other's eyes, their lips just inches apart. She reached up and threaded her fingers through his hair, pulling his face down on to hers. Their lips met and tongues pressed together, both of them fighting for dominance, yet neither really wanting to be the one that won control. Hermione slipped in and an instant warmth filled Harry's entire body. He could feel his arousal as she slowly ran her tongue along his teeth. Apparently Hermione could feel it, too.

"Why don't we take this upstairs?" she murmured, running her hands over his chest.

Harry nodded and stood, helping Hermione up off the table as well. He was halfway to the stairs when he realized that she wasn't behind him. He turned and saw her grab the bowl of brownie batter. She smiled suggestively and sauntered past him, the bowl held tightly in her arms. Harry chased after her, not wanting to miss a second. They took the stairs two at a time, Harry's hands never leaving Hermione's hips. They ran to their shared room and Harry kicked the door closed behind him. Hermione drew the shades and lit a few candles. The bowl lay in the middle of the bed.

She was just lighting the last candle when Harry stepped up behind her and wrapped his arms possessively around her. He turned her and pressed her up against the wall. Starting at the pulse beating out an unsteady rhythm in her neck, he trailed a line of kisses across her jaw line and cheek until her reached the corner of her mouth. She captured his lips with hers.

Harry smirked against the kiss. So demanding. Harry wound his hands through her hair, letting the band that held her hair up slip down to the floor. He took her bottom lip between his teeth and gave a suggestive tug. Hermione giggled and wrapped her arms around her lover's neck, wanting more of his sweet flesh.

Harry suddenly backed off, leaving Hermione panting and confused. Harry smirked and sat on the edge of the bed and took the bowl of batter in his hands. Hermione cocked an eyebrow at him and took a step forward.

"Ah, ah," Harry said in a motherly tone." Not another step closer or you wont get your treat."

Hermione huffed and crossed her arms on her chest, propping a hip against the wall. Harry dipped a finger in the batter and brought it up to his lips. He licked the tip of the appendage gingerly, then engulfed the whole finger in his mouth letting his tongue roll around his finger, savoring the sweet chocolate.

Hermione turned her head from Harry as if she couldn't believe what she was seeing. Harry knew he was being an ass, teasing her like this. He unbuttoned his pants and the bed creaked. It got Hermione's attention and she snapped her head to see Harry undressing.

Hermione's chest heaved up and down, Harry saw, as he looked at her look at him. He pulled his shirt over his head to show off his body, lean from playing Quidditch. He wasn't overly muscular but neither did he have no muscle at all. His pale skin gave off a luminescent glow even though the room was semi-dark. He grinned as he saw Hermione shift against the wall.

Harry stepped out of his pants and crossed the floor to Hermione. He let one hand cup her cheek as he leaned in, his lips touching her ear. " You can come and get your treat now."

Hermione didn't need to be told twice. She quickly stripped down to her undergarments and saw Harry had already sat back down on the bed, relishing her almost naked form. Hermione got an idea that would surpass even the dirtiest pervert.

Carefully she stepped in front of Harry not wanting to give off any of her actions to soon. She looked into his eyes to see lust nearly pouring out of them. Hermione gave Harry a wicked grin and grabbed the bowl of brownie mix, setting it beside her.

Placing her hands on either side of Harry's thighs, she bent down and captured the waistband of Harry's briefs in between her teeth. She tugged at the material letting it come off of his body, releasing his semi-erect member. Hermione giggled as Harry threw his head back, craving her touch.

" Now close your eyes and you'll get a treat of your own." Hermione said. Harry obliged happily, shutting his eyes tightly.

Hermione, making sure Harry had his eyes shut, took off the rest of her clothing. Seeing no movement from Harry, she dipped her finger in the batter and gently ran it down his shaft. Harry shivered at the new sensation.

His mind was ablaze as he felt a cool, thick substance coat him. He moaned as he felt a pair of lips engulf the head of his cock. Hermione's lips. He shuddered again as those lips slipped down further, almost to his hilt. Harry placed a hand on the back of her head as they set an effective rhythm. Up and down, all around. It was too much for Harry. Her tongue trailing along his vein, her petite hands caressing his balls.

Hermione let go of Harry's balls and released his cock from her mouth. He let out a sigh. He had been so close, but he wanted to wait for Hermione, who was now trailing a line of kisses up his naked form back to his mouth. The taste of Hermione, lingering chocolate, and even himself exploded on his tongue as Hermione kissed him.

They separated for a second to look at each other, Hermione with a sly grin and Harry with an expression of disbelief. God she was perfect. She never ceased to amaze him.

Their lips met once again and tongues clashed together. Harry ran a hand over Hermione's body and noticed how very hard her nipples were. A naughty idea overcame him.

He pushed Hermione off of him and pulled the bowl of brownie batter closer. Hermione watched him with eager eyes as he dipped each thumb into the gooey batter. They came out dripping with chocolate and he carefully crawled over to where Hermione had laid herself back down on the bed.

Harry lowered his hand to Hermione's nipples, covering them with the uncooked brownies. She gasped as his fingers came in contact with her skin. Harry sat bank on his knees and looked at his creation; Hermione, now thoroughly choclified, was breathing hard, her breasts rising with each breath she took. Not giving her any time to think about what was coming next, Harry leaned over her, circling a ring of kisses around her breast and deliberately not touching her nipple. Her breathing grew more and more shallow as he neared until a whimper escaped her lips. Harry grinned and claimed the hard and chocolatey peak with his mouth. He could feel Hermione tensing in anticipation beneath him. He sucked off all of the chocolate and lingered for a second before giving the nipple a sharp tug with his teeth. The sound that Hermione made, somewhere between a moan and a shriek, was music to Harry's ears and he took it as permission to move on to her other breast. Skipping the ring of kisses, he directly attacked the nipple, running his tongue along the taut skin.

While his mouth was still working on her breast, he let his hand wander the length of her body, coming to rest at the sensitive skin between her legs. She widened the distance between her thighs, and because she was slick with arousal Harry was easily able to slip two fingers inside her folds. Hermione bucked her hips towards his touch. One of her own hands joined his as he began to rub the hardening nub that was her clitoris.

Both of them were now gasping for breath. Harry could feel Hermione's pleasure like it was his own. As if voicing her need out loud, Harry knew what she wanted. He moved his fingers back and pressed further inside her. She arched her back and pushed back at him. He could sense how close to an orgasm she was, and not wanting to miss a second of it, he positioned himself on top of her.

When their labored breathing was matched, Harry replaced his fingers with his now fully erect member, giving Hermione what she wanted most. He pushed himself into her slowly, and only a little at a time to play with her.

"Harry, if you don't hurry up," she panted, "I'm gonna–" she paused and let out a loud moan.

Harry smirked, pushing in still further. "You're gonna what?"

"Harry!" This time though, it wasn't a scold. It was a scream.

Hermione met him thrust for thrust and her walls were soon tightening around him. Harry emptied all of his being into her and she shrieked, digging her nails into his chest.

"Just let go," he murmured into her ear. She obeyed and her orgasm hit. The sight of her shaking body ripped up his heart and pushed him over the edge.

Harry collapsed against her chest, limp but still inside her. They lay together in silence for a few moments before Harry spoke.

"Can you make brownies again tomorrow?"

A/N: Alright, if you like this, let us know. There is a good possibility for a sequel because there are a ton of other sexy household chores out there like vacuuming and doing dishes. If you have any suggestions of chores that you would like to see turned into an M rated scene, send your ideas to either of us.


End file.
